Lecciones de vida para Vegeta
by xsparklydreamsx
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas que narran las lecciones que, por accidente, Vegeta aprende sobre la vida.
1. Chapter 1

La madrugada afuera de la Corporación Cápsula estaba derrumbándose a causa de la terrible lluvia y de los truenos que no dejaban de retumbar y estremecer cada una de las habitaciones del lugar.

El día había sido ajetreado y la carga de trabajo que yacía en cada uno de los hombros de los habitantes de la casa, pesaba diez veces más de lo normal, privándolos en un sueño profundo que ni siquiera les permitía escuchar la aterradora tormenta que casi derribaba el cielo de un solo estruendo.

Los intermitentes destellos que se distinguían en las paredes gracias a las ventanas seguían el movimiento de una fornida silueta que se veía avanzar con cada rayo que descendía a la tierra.

El andar de aquella sombra se detuvo a mitad de la cocina, revelando su rostro con la tenue luz del refrigerador, iluminando a un Vegeta hambriento, en busca de grandes raciones de comida para devorar luego de un pesado entrenamiento que lo había dejado apaleado, resultado de sobrepasar el límite de sus propias exigencias.

Para él, no había cabida para la vulnerabilidad y no podía flaquear, mostrándose débil; cuando lo único que quería era volverse el más fuerte del universo y derrotar al enemigo con sus propias manos, sin ayuda de nadie, exhibiendo con orgullo el poder que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin poseía.

Pero, a solas, entre la penumbra de la noche podía dejar caer su careta de fortaleza y reflejar en sus facciones cuánto dolor físico sentía. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado y famélico después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento, al igual que todos los días cuando la luz se ocultaba; y, como su abatimiento le dejaba un hambre voraz, no le quedaba más que asaltar la nevera o las alacenas de su hogar.

Cuando terminó algunos recipientes con comida guardada de la cena, su estómago no quedó satisfecho, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder ir a la cama tranquilamente y por fin sumirse en un apacible sueño hasta la mañana siguiente.

Todo parecía estar en calma y balance, solamente con el ruido de la tormenta golpeando allá en el exterior, sin embargo, cuando se dirigía a sus aposentos, un repentino y molesto ruido inundó los pasillos de la Corporación, el mismo ruido que trataba de evitar a diario y que provenía desde su habitación; los lloriqueos de Trunks.

El origen de aquel llanto se remontaba al mocoso que había concebido por error con Bulma, tal como él lo denominaba. Para él, ese bebé sólo representaba un fastidio que perturbaba sus nervios, además de que robaba la atención de su mujer, con la que tenía tiempo sin compartir intimidad.

Seguramente, la escandalosa de Bulma estaba profundamente dormida y ni siquiera su hijo exigiendo atención era capaz de despertarla; por lo que, caminó con pasos furiosos hacia el cuarto que compartía con su mujer y en el que, desafortunadamente, también se encontraba la cuna del bebé.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la habitación y trató de ignorar el llanto del pequeño, esperando que este se cansara y cesara. Mientras tanto, quitó su traje de entrenamiento y lo aventó a cualquier lugar de la habitación, quedando en calzoncillos. Entró debajo de las sábanas dándole la espalda a su mujer, quien también se la daba a él y, esperanzado a caer rendido y dejar de escuchar los sollozos de su hijo, falló en el intento.

Vegeta dio un brinco de la cama, sintiendo la furia crecer en su interior y, como cuan fiera cautelosa, se acercó a la cuna del pequeño, quien movía sus brazos agitadamente, al tiempo que berreaba sin parar.

ꟷ¿Por qué diablos estás llorando? ꟷpreguntó entre dientes.

El hombre observó a su hijo de apenas seis meses con repugnancia, sin comprender el motivo de sus lloriqueos. Él no era el que se encargaba de atender a Trunks cuando demanda atención, pues Bulma era quien lo hacía y parecía que la mujer estaba extremadamente cansada, ya que todas las noches saltaba de la cama al escucharlo sollozar.

ꟷEres un completo fastidio, chiquillo ꟷgruñó, dando la media vuelta para regresar a la cama.

Sin embargo, aquella gutural voz fue reconocida por Trunks quien, por unos instantes, cesó su llorar, pero de inmediato lo retomó. Inexplicablemente, Vegeta detuvo su andar y volvió a girar su cuerpo, dio unos cuántos pasos y pudo percatarse de que el pequeño tenía el rostro humedecido a causa de las lágrimas que aún derramaba.

Entre llantos, Trunks balbuceó algo y Vegeta frunció el entrecejo, acercándose un poco más a la cuna, colocando una mano en la baranda de la misma. El Saiyajin tragó saliva e indiferentemente acercó uno de sus dedos al rostro del niño, quien lo tomó por sorpresa, envolviéndolo con su pequeña mano, presionando con más fuerza de la que el príncipe pensaba y el chiquillo paró repentinamente su llanto, encontrando, en el tacto de su padre, la calma que exigía.

Vegeta frunció más de lo normal el ceño y tiró un poco de su dedo, pero el pequeño lo jaló hacia él con decisión, dejando atónito al orgulloso hombre quien, con la guardia baja, sintió todo su cuerpo impulsarse hacia adelante.

El príncipe enarcó una ceja y luego esbozó una sonrisa que borró de inmediato. En ese momento, Vegeta aprendió que, sólo con una pequeña mano, se podía demostrar cuánta fuerza poseía una personita, cuántas emociones se podían despertar con un simple tirón de dedo; cuánto podía aprender de su primogénito.


	2. Chapter 2

Para Vegeta, no había hora más conveniente para entrenar que la media noche. De aquella forma, no había empleados de la Corporación o malditos insectos que anduvieran rondando por allí y pudieran interrumpirlo en su cuarto de gravedad; ese que se había convertido en su guarida desde que la fastidiosa de Bulma lo había construido.

Debía reconocer que su mujer sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo, pero a veces resultaba ser una completa molestia que sólo gritaba ensordecedoramente sin parar, exigiéndole muestras de cariño y afección que no pensaba darle. Esas ridículas necesidades sentimentales de los humanos era lo que los hacía ser tan débiles e inferiores a una raza como los Saiyajin; por ello, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de sobajarse para hacerlo.

¿Tan difícil era comprender que él era un ser solitario e independiente? Que tuviesen un hijo en común no significaba nada para él, más que un lazo que lo ataría siempre a responder por el chiquillo pues, si algo recordaba de su padre, era la cuestión de honor que debía demostrar con su sangre y, le gustara o no, Trunks era su único descendiente. Pero fuera de ello, Bulma sólo era la mujer con la que intimaba para copular y satisfacer una de sus necesidades fisiológicas; o, al menos, eso quería seguir creyendo.

Esa quisquillosa mujer se le había metido entre los ojos y le estaba resultando difícil no dejarla de pensar. Esa maldita terrícola tenía artimañas que lo hacían caer como un novato en eso de la seducción; ¡y vaya que las tenía! La muy testaruda no dejaba de perseguirlo hasta que él cedía y terminaban contra la pared de cualquier habitación de la Corporación.

Pero caer en la tentación del sexo fugaz no era lo que lo inquietaba; sino la incómoda sensación que Bulma comenzaba a provocar en él. Se sentía asqueado, abrumado, consternado por no poder controlar sus instintos y frenar ese inservible sentir; y, lo único que le quedaba, era esconderse de ella el mayor tiempo posible para sosegar sus estúpidos pensamientos.

En un intento de apaciguar su frustración, Vegeta dio un puñetazo a uno de los robots de la cámara de gravedad, provocando que este quedara completamente destrozado. La adrenalina y el coraje comenzaron a correr rápidamente por sus venas, golpeando cuánta chatarra encontró a su alrededor; sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente, tambaleándose.

Podía percibir el débil ki de Bulma acercándose en dirección hacia donde se encontraba él y estaba seguro de que su objetivo era ir a irrumpirlo con las estupideces de presentarse en el comedor a la hora de la cena en familia o llevar a Trunks a la cama y arroparlo como un padre normal. ¡Cómo detestaba esas ridiculeces innecesarias!

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver la definida silueta curvilínea de Bulma, quien vestía un camisón para dormir, el cual lucía rebujado. Sus grandes ojos azules denotaban cansancio, pero era tan terca que no le importaba la situación en la que se encontraba, con tal de sacar su punto.

ꟷ¿Qué haces aquí? ꟷvociferó Vegeta, sin darle la cara.

ꟷVengo a buscarte ꟷafirmó la mujer, con somnolencia.

ꟷ¿Para qué? ꟷescupió con molestia.

ꟷQuiero que vengas a dormir ꟷpronunció irónicamente, aún en aquel estadoꟷ. Ya es tarde.

ꟷEntonces, ¿qué haces despierta? ꟷgruñó el hombre, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

ꟷYa te dije que vine a buscarte ꟷinsistióꟷ. Además, quiero hablar contigo.

ꟷYo no ꟷdijo entre dientesꟷ. ¡Así que, lárgate de aquí, mujer! ꟷvociferó, aún dándole la espalda.

Pero, como era de esperarse, las palabras de Vegeta fueron en vano. Con pasos ligeros. Bulma se adentró al lugar, yendo en su dirección. Resollando, el reacio hombre no deseaba ver a su obstinada mujer, pese a ello, la encontró frente a él, en un santiamén.

ꟷSé que has estado evitándome ꟷafirmó.

ꟷ¿Y qué con eso? ꟷpreguntó con molestia.

ꟷNo puedes hacerlo toda la vida ꟷrespondió, retándolo.

ꟷYo puedo hacer lo que me plazca ꟷreplicó, Vegetaꟷ. Incluso, si se me antoja, puedo largarme de aquí para no verte nunca más ꟷesbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

ꟷNo lo harás ꟷaseguró, rápidamente.

ꟷ¿Ah, no? ꟷendureció su entrecejo ya fruncidoꟷ. ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

ꟷDe ser así, ya lo hubieras hecho.

Vegeta apretó su mandíbula, haciendo rechinar sus dientes. La necia de Bulma tenía razón; si hubiera querido marcharse, lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo; abandonándola a ella y a su hijo.

ꟷ¡Lárgate de aquí! ꟷexigió de nueva cuenta, señalando la salida.

Bulma se encogió de brazos.

ꟷBuenas noches, Vegeta ꟷsin miramientos, lo besó desprevenidamente en los labiosꟷ. Te espero en la habitación ꟷdijo, saliendo de la cámara, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado y sintió que algo revoloteaba en su pecho. ¡Pero qué atrevida era esa mujer! Osaba retarlo y todavía lo invitaba a meterse a la cama que compartían. Quería sentir repulsión por ella, pero, en realidad, la tenía por él mismo.

Entonces, en ese momento, Vegeta aprendió que, por más que siguiera reprimiendo sus sentimientos, tenía una debilidad, una penitencia; y, en lo más recóndito de su ser, debía admitir que sentía algo por Bulma.


	3. Chapter 3

Si algo detestaba con todo su ser, y quería evitar escuchar los reclamos incesantes de Bulma, era tener que estar presente, en contra de su voluntad, en los irritantes festejos que se organizaban en Capsule Corp; además de, obligatoriamente, vestirse de manera formal, despojándose de su tan cómodo traje de combate.

Aunque ya llevaba varios años viviendo en la Tierra, aún no se podía acostumbrar a las estúpidas celebraciones que los humanos hacían a la menor provocación y, en esa ocasión, el acontecimiento a conmemorar no era otro más que el aniversario número 50 de sus suegros; y, si se lo preguntasen, era algo completamente absurdo.

¿Qué más daba estar un año más con una pareja? ¿Por qué los terrícolas disfrutaban exhibiendo esa clase de afecto en público? Simplemente, no encontraba una razón lógica para ello.

Había aceptado que la intimidad con su esposa involucraba algunos arrumacos o muestras de cariño que, al principio, tanto trabajo le habían costado propinar; sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, se habían vuelto algo normal entre ellos, pero solamente en la privacidad de su dormitorio, sin que nadie más tuviera el privilegio de observarlos. Pero, lo que los padres de Bulma hacían, caía en la ridiculez.

Quería a su mujer y claro estaba, no sólo para él, sino, también para muchas otras personas que habían presenciado su evidente preocupación por ella o sus hijos, pero su instinto jamás le hubiera permitido ser un descarado como su suegro y la parlanchina que tenía por esposa. Sin importar quien se encontraba a su alrededor, el viejo la llamaba con apodos melosos o hacía uno que otro gesto amoroso que, en lo particular, le parecía nauseabundo.

En los años que tenía en la Corporación, había observado a la pareja compartir momentos que, aparentemente, a ellos les causaban satisfacción, como viajes que realizaban juntos, salidas nocturnas a bailar a pesar de su edad y, sobre todo, demostrarse cariño sin importar cómo, cuándo o dónde. Pero, para él, todo aquello seguía siendo una estupidez.

Sin embargo, no le sorprendía nada que viniese de esos dos pues ambos estaban tan locos como Bulma. La mujer no dejaba de mirarlo cuando recién había llegado a esa casa, incluso, sintiéndose incómodo ante ella; mientras que el hombre obedecía sus peticiones sin importarle cuán agresivo fuera con él. Además, habían apoyado a su hija cuando se empeñó en que fueran una pareja estable y, si bien, no habían dado su punto de vista frente a él, sabía que lo aprobaban.

Por otro lado, muy a su manera, le demostraba a Bulma sus sentimientos hacia ella y, con todo y las asperezas y palabras toscas, la mujer sonreía cada que él se atrevía a hacerle un halago que parecía vacío por la manera cómo emanaba de su boca, pero, en él iban todas las agallas de un orgulloso Príncipe.

Escondido entre las sombras nocturnas y unos árboles, Vegeta se encontraba con ambos brazos cruzados, observando cómo sus suegros subían a un pequeño escenario que habían colocado frente a las mesas de los invitados de la fiesta. El científico tomó el micrófono, carraspeando su garganta, preparándose para hablar, mientras que todos los presentes lucían atentos a él.

Y, en lo personal, estaba fastidiado de la situación, deseando huir cuanto antes.

ꟷBuenas noches ꟷsaludó el hombre, con calmaꟷ. Quiero agradecerles por asistir en un día tan especial para mí y para mi dulce esposa ꟷdijo, tomando la mano de la mujerꟷ. Para nosotros es un honor compartir con ustedes algo tan especial como nuestro quincuagésimo aniversario de bodas y, por ello, aprovechando el espacio, me gustaría contarles algo sobre este matrimonio tan disparejo a simple vista.

Vegeta se hizo el indiferente, evadiendo la mirada del viejo y la, calificada por él, tarabilla.

ꟷLas personas que nos conocen saben que llevamos una vida muy pacífica con nuestra hermosa familia ꟷafirmóꟷ. Pero, aunque no lo parezca, no todo ha sido fácil ꟷaseguróꟷ. La perfección no existe y, por eso mismo, tampoco existe un matrimonio perfecto ꟷexplicó, dando un vistazo rápido a todos los presentesꟷ. Hemos tenido problemas, y muchos ꟷaclaróꟷ. Pero… la clave para poder salir adelante con tu pareja es escuchar y comprender al otro; y para eso hay que dejar el orgullo a un lado, porque si el amor que juramos sentir por alguien es tan fuerte, entonces… somos capaces de hacerlo todo.

El Saiyajin endureció la mandíbula al escuchar las últimas palabras de su suegro y, de pronto, sintió que su espalda se erizaba al percibir un suave tacto recorrer su nuca, uno que podía reconocer en cualquier lado, en cualquier tiempo, en cualquier circunstancia.

Los delgados brazos de Bulma lo rodearon por la cintura y ella apegó su mejilla al pecho de su esposo, sabiendo que el hombre no diría nada debido a que se encontraban apartados y ocultos de los demás.

ꟷSólo así, un amor será duradero y capaz de resolver cualquier problema ꟷfinalizó el hombre.

Vegeta gruñó, reconociendo, lastimosamente, que el viejo tenía razón. Lo había comprobado después de pasar mucho con Bulma y sabía que, entre las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio, se habían quedado atrapadas tantas charlas con ella que, cualquier persona que las escuchara, dudaría de su duro carácter.

ꟷEntonces… quiere decir que vamos por buen camino ꟷdijo la mujer en un susurro, dejando escapar una risilla de entre sus labios.

Ella había pensado lo mismo que él.

Entonces, en ese momento, Vegeta aprendió que, por más ridículo que pareciera, el amor era capaz de trascender a través de los años, era capaz de mantener la misma conexión con una persona pero sólo si el sentimiento era puro y verdadero.


	4. Chapter 4

Si algo caracterizaba a Capsule Corp era el ritmo de trabajo tan acelerado que llevaban a cabo los trabajadores del lugar, no obstante, el área hogareña, donde los Briefs habitaban, no era menos agitada, pues siempre había algo o alguien que desestabilizaba la calma de la familia, en su mayor parte, era Trunks quien vagaba por todos los pasillos, jugando de un lado a otro, haciendo cuanta travesura podía.

Si bien, ni su madre o abuelos se molestaban por ello, pero su padre, siempre estaba alerta a las jugarretas que no sólo hacía el pequeño de cabellos lila, sino, también el hijo menor de Kakaroto, quien últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo rondando por allí.

¿En qué momento había permitido que su hijo, un descendiente de la realeza de una imponente raza guerrera se mezclara con el vástago de alguien como Kakaroto?

Sentía repulsión con sólo pensar que Trunks disfrutaba a lo grande sus juegos con Goten, quien se regocijaba, andando por toda la Corporación como si se tratase de un parque de diversiones. ¿Qué acaso ni la loca gritona de su madre le había enseñado cómo comportarse en una casa ajena? Porque, evidentemente, el molesto mocoso no sabía hacerlo.

La emoción invadía a los dos niños con juegos tan estúpidos y carentes de sentido como las escondidillas o perseguirse uno al otro, haciendo que repartieran gritos, patadas y peleas por todo el lugar, hecho que todos encontraban divertido, menos Vegeta, quien estaba harto de la presencia del chiquillo de Kakaroto en esa casa pues, Trunks, su hijo, se tomaba la facultad de invitarlo casi a diario, pasando por alto su opinión, y sólo tomando en cuenta la de su madre.

Trunks sabía perfectamente que Kakaroto era su mayor enemigo y, por ello, se negaba a entender por qué se empeñaba en seguir siendo amigo de ese niño.

Cuando la tarde cayó, logró percatarse de que su hijo despidió al chiquillo ese que tanto detestaba, entonces, antes de que fuera a su habitación y no saliera hasta la hora de la cena, decidió encontrarlo en su trayecto para hablar con él.

ꟷTrunks…

El niño se detuvo en seco y observó a su alrededor, viendo a su padre cerca de él, sin mostrar ninguna expresión como la mayor parte del tiempo.

ꟷ¡Papá! ꟷsaludó, animadamenteꟷ. ¿Dónde estabas? Goten y yo queríamos que nos vieras entrenar, pero se acaba de ir ꟷseñaló, desconociendo lo que su padre quería comunicarle.

Con sólo escuchar su nombre, Vegeta gruñó, aún sin comprender su afecto hacia ese mocoso.

ꟷYa que lo mencionas, no quiero ver más a ese niño por aquí ꟷsentenció Vegeta, sin ninguna justificación, cruzando ambos brazos encima del pecho.

ꟷ¿Eh? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, confundidoꟷ. Pero, ¿por qué?

ꟷPorque no me gusta que sean amigos ꟷel hombre alzó una ceja.

ꟷPero Goten es mi único amigo ꟷexplicó, arrastrando la voz.

ꟷ¡No me importa! ꟷvociferó Vegetaꟷ. ¡Y es mi última palabra! ꟷdijo, dándole la espalda para regresar por donde había llegado.

Trunks se apresuró para levantar un vuelo corto hasta al frente de su padre, colocándose en su camino para evitar que continuara con él. Lucía más que molesto, pues, pese a que tenía la misma mirada de Vegeta, en esos momentos estaba inundada de ira y de incomprensión.

ꟷ¡Pues entonces a mi no me importa lo que tú digas! ꟷrechistó, apretando los puños, dejando que la cólera lo invadiera.

ꟷ¡No me desafíes, Trunks! ꟷVegeta alzó la vozꟷ. O ya sabes lo que te puede pasar ꟷinsinuó, para que se diera cuenta de que podía castigarlo por su actitud.

ꟷ¡Goten es mi mejor amigo y si debo pelear contigo para que lo entiendas, entonces lo haré! ꟷvociferó su hijo, atreviéndose a retarlo.

Vegeta frunció tanto como pudo su entrecejo y le dio la espalda a Trunks, dejándolo con su recién tomada posición de ataque. No tenía ningún caso enfrentarse a su propio hijo sólo por cuestiones de orgullo que, seguramente, no entendería.

ꟷEntonces… haz lo que quieras ꟷobjetó, dejándolo atrás.

Trunks gruñó de la misma forma que Vegeta, imitando su andar.

ꟷTú jamás serás un amigo como Goten ꟷfarfulló Trunks, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

A pesar de que su hijo había mascullado sus palabras, Vegeta lo había alcanzado a escuchar, dejándolo atónito.

Entonces, en esos momentos, Vegeta aprendió el valor que puede tener una amistad, sin importar rivalidades, defectos o circunstancias, pues su propio hijo le había demostrado que, por más que él se jactara de su origen, el descendiente de un guerrero de clase baja, como él lo calificaba, podía ser mejor compañía que un príncipe Saiyajin.


	5. Chapter 5

Al terminar su sesión de entrenamiento, Vegeta regresaba a su habitación solamente con un pantaloncillo debajo de la cintura, mientras colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cuello, con la que se había secado el sudor. Por los niveles de energía que podía percibir, todos se encontraban plácidamente dormidos, incluso Bulma y Bra, quienes habían tenido un día muy largo, pues la pequeña no había dejado de llorar; lo cual era comprensible, tomando en cuenta que sólo tenía una semana de haber llegado a este mundo y exigía toda la atención del universo.

No cabía duda de que era digna hija de la científica, ya que, con su escasa semana de nacida, demandaba ser atendida y tratada como una reina, sin embargo, Bulma tenía algunos pendientes en el laboratorio, lo cual le había impedido pasar el día con ella y nadie, ni siquiera Trunks o sus locos suegros habían logrado consolarla; mientras que, por su parte, él se había encontrado demasiado ocupado entrenando en su cuarto de gravedad, como para prestar atención a esos asuntos.

Pero el llanto de Bra era capaz de traspasar cualquier grueso metal u ancha barrera que existiera y lo había comprobado, pues, a pesar de que había buscado distraerse en aquella habitación, los lloriqueos de su hija no lo habían dejado concentrarse del todo.

Ya todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que, desde el primer día, esa chiquilla representaba una terrible debilidad para él y, por ello, buscaba volver a elevar su reputación, tratando de ignorar lo que su hija le provocaba, haciéndose el fuerte y no sucumbir ante cualquier gesto o puchero que ella hacía; por lo que había decidido no intervenir en el cuidado de Bra, tal como había sucedido con Trunks.

Tenía que admitir que no ganaba nada al comportarse de esa forma, sólo engañar a su orgullo, que estaba luchando para mantenerse inquebrantable ante un simple pestañeo de Bra. Pero estaba resultando sumamente difícil, ni siquiera cuando se resistía a las muestras de cariño de Bulma había tenido que usar todas sus fuerzas para controlarse; ¿qué le había dado esa niña para hipnotizarlo en un solo segundo? La respuesta era simple: ser su pequeña princesa, una pequeña que llegó cuando menos lo imaginó, pero que deseó desde el instante que supo de su existencia.

¿Quién iba a decir que el gran Vegeta tenía un punto débil más profundo que su propia esposa?

El Príncipe entró a su habitación y observó a Bulma dormir a lo ancho de la cama sin dejar un espacio para él. El hombre gruñó y se dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de salir e ir a buscar una de las tantas habitaciones de Capsule Corp para dormir; sin embargo, fue inevitable que sus ojos se desviaran por una fracción de segundo hacia la cuna de Bra y, dejando caer todas sus defensas, se acercó a ella para echar un vistazo a la pequeña.

Tal como lo hacía clandestinamente cuando Trunks era un bebé, estiró uno de sus dedos y acarició con delicadeza una de sus mejillas, sintiendo la suavidad de ésta. Sonrió cuando su corazón se infló de orgullo y, sin poder ayudarse a sí mismo, metió sus manos por completo a la cuna y la tomó entre sus brazos para arrullarla, aunque estuviera dormida.

Inconscientemente, la pequeña se acomodó entre los brazos de su padre y, de repente, abrió los ojos despacio, observando al hombre frente a ella, al poderoso e incomparable Príncipe Saiyajin. Automáticamente, el guerrero sonrió, percatándose de que su hija también lo estaba haciendo, probablemente, feliz por verlo, luego de no haberlo hecho durante horas.

Lejos de llorar o soltar algún chillido, Bra parecía estar feliz; y Vegeta podía vanagloriarse de provocar una sonrisa instantánea en su hija, tal y como estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Esa pequeña era su todo, más de lo que podía desear y, aunque en el pasado había sido un hombre despiadado, la vida o, alguna de esas tonterías a las que los terrícolas agradecían, lo había premiado con una hermosa niña.

Perdiendo toda la dignidad que creía necesitar, comenzó a tararear alguna melodía que acababa de inventar, mientras se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, buscando mecerla. La pequeña comenzó a mover los brazos, señal de que estaba disfrutando pasar ese momento con su padre. Vegeta la acercó a su rostro y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente, lo cual hizo que sus ojos brillaran y él pareció quedar hipnotizado, sintiendo un orgullo diferente al que su arrogancia solía provocarle.

Entonces, en ese momento, Vegeta aprendió que ese par de ojos azules significaban más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado, más de lo que alguna vez había tenido, más de lo que alguna vez había sentido; Bra era todo para él.


	6. Chapter 6

La idea de que Bulma estuviera nuevamente embarazada le había agradado desde el instante que ella se lo comunicó. Un segundo hijo podía ser una oportunidad para rectificar todos sus errores del pasado; con Trunks había sido muy severo y distante durante toda su etapa maternal, incluso, aún en el presente, mantenía cierto recelo con él cuando optaba por una postura más infantil de la que creía debía tener.

La noticia que avecinaba la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia había sido como un rayo de luz para todos los que vivían bajo el mismo techo, sobre todo para Bulma, pues a pesar de haberlo intentado en varias ocasiones, no había logrado concebir un hijo y, creyendo que por su edad jamás volvería a suceder, había perdido las esperanzas obligándose a continuar su vida con total normalidad; sin embargo, un retraso en su periodo la había tomado por sorpresa y había acudido al doctor pensando que se trataba de algún problema hormonal, cuando en realidad tenía cuatro semanas de gestación.

Enterarse de que volvería a ser mamá la había llenado de ilusiones y le había devuelto una parte de su vida que creía haber perdido. No era que no disfrutara de Trunks y de su alegría, al contrario, su hijo era grandioso y la llenaba de orgullo al saber que era tan vivaz y persistente como ella, pero las ganas de experimentar nuevamente aquella fase que le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida habían regresado con más intensidad que antes.

El entusiasmo de Bulma la había llevado a imaginar cómo sería su bebé y los cambios que habría en su vida en cuanto naciera, pero el tiempo parecía no avanzar y era crucial en su embarazo. En palabras de su ginecólogo, el paso de los años no había sido en vano y, teniendo más de cuatro décadas de edad, el proceso podía resultar riesgoso tanto para ella como para el bebé. El doctor había puesto como prioridad la observación de los primeros cuatro meses, los cuales consideraba decisivos para la madurez del feto; pero, lamentablemente, el sueño de un segundo hijo se había quedado sólo en eso.

Con once semanas de gestación, Bulma había sufrido un aborto involuntario, desprendiéndose forzosamente del pequeño ser que llevaba en las entrañas. La pérdida de su bebé había sido dura y los días posteriores a ella lo habían sido aún más. Sus ilusiones habían muerto y todo su hogar también lo estaba; nadie mencionaba una sola palabra de lo ocurrido, nadie quería poner el dedo en una llaga que tal vez no sanaría en mucho tiempo.

Y, aunque al paso de unos días Bulma había retomado su ritmo de vida habitual, distribuyendo sus horarios entre el laboratorio y su familia, al final del día le era inevitable no pensar en ese pequeño que no había tenido la oportunidad de llegar a ese mundo y también le era inevitable contener todos sus sentimientos, pues su llanto se liberaba sin previo aviso, por ello, prefería perderse en la oscuridad de la noche y sumirse en su propia nostalgia.

Sigilosamente, Vegeta se adentró a la habitación y se posicionó detrás de Bulma, sabiendo que ella no se había percatado de su presencia. La mujer sollozaba en silencio y él podía sentir la enorme pena que cargaba en su corazón pues, no sólo ella estaba lastimada, él también sufría y se sentía impotente, incapaz de luchar contra un monstruo que sólo estaba en la cabeza de su esposa.

Había un fantasma entrometido en su espacio; era como una sombra que le impedía acercarse a ella, no de manera física, sino, moralmente. Bulma estaba cerrada a la posibilidad de compartir sus pensamientos con Vegeta; por primera vez, no externaba cuanta palabra podía emitir de su boca.

ꟷSi lo deseas, lo volveremos a intentar ꟷpronunció Vegeta, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de su mujer.

Bulma no se movió y tampoco dijo nada, sólo permaneció observando por la ventana de su habitación, mientras sus ojos llorosos se fijaban en la nada. Su esposo quería reconfortarla, pero ninguna de sus palabras podía ayudarla.

ꟷNo, Vegeta ꟷfinalmente murmuróꟷ. Estoy vieja ꟷadmitió, cayendo en la realidadꟷ. Ni siquiera un milagro podría concederme la dicha de tener otro hijo ꟷafirmó, limpiando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

El admirable guerrero dio un paso hacia atrás y luego apretó su mandíbula intentando reprimir sus fuertes deseos de abrazarla. No se sentía capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión y tampoco creía que lograría hacerlo conociendo lo obstinada que era su mujer; sólo le quedaba confiar en que el tiempo le daría la resignación que necesitaba para no dejarse vencer; no sólo a ella, también a él.

Entonces, en ese momento, Vegeta aprendió que el dolor de Bulma podía superar el de una batalla perdida, que por más que hiciera no podría enmendar su corazón roto tan fácilmente, que ambos cargarían con una terrible pérdida de la que ninguno de los dos era culpable.


End file.
